I'd Rather Not Know
by Latias Eevee
Summary: AU: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are three human girls living in a futuristic world Yami, Bakura, and Marik are three aliens who lost their home...if not a fan of not very good writers, don't read
1. The Unknown and the Star

Latias: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and don't be mean about my faults…not the best writer…nobody is… sssss- where a song is 'blank'- thoughts

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'd Rather Not Know- Chapter 1: The Unknown and the Star**

"It's our turn in the talent show!" shouted a very excited spiky haired first grader to her two sisters.

"Okay, Yugi, ya don't have ta yell!" shouted her older, adopted, sister, Malik.

"I'm just really excited about this, Malik," she replied.

"Now it's time for first graders Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, to sing their song 'To Know The Unknown'!" exclaims the principal over the voices of the several grade schoolers who where cheering loudly.

"I'm nervous about this," whispered Ryou.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," assured Malik.

"Okay, let's begin!"

sssss

When they stopped singing there was a pause before several shouts of approval came from most of the audience. Those who weren't cheering enthuseicly were angrily shouting their disapproval, for they, as well as everyone else, understood what the song was implying. 'Little brats,' they were thinking, 'learning everything about everything is what we're supposed to do.' The others knew that knowing a lot of things, especially a long time before the knowledge was really needed, could decrease several values and why should _children_ need to know how babies are _really_ made. After the talent show the principal approached the three girls.

"Yes, Mr. Principal?" asked Yugi.

"You three are to never enter this school again!" he said.

"WHAT! We didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Malik.

"That song is a great offence to what we stand for, and also, you all have been slacking since prepreschool(1)! I cannot overlook it any longer! You three are not going to second grade or any other grade at this in this school!"

"Fine, then baka(2)! We didn't like you and most of the teachers anyways!" Malik shouts, "Let's go, Yugi, Ryou!"

"'Kay!" Ryou and Yugi said.

"Aho(3) sensei(4)!" Yugi threw over his shoulder as they exited the auditorium.

"We're home!" shouted Yugi as she, Malik, and Ryou walked in their home.

"Yugi! Malik! Ryou! What are you doing home so early?" their mother asked, "School doesn't let out for another hour!"

"The principal kicked us out," said Ryou.

"Principal Bushhead didn't like our song and called us slackers!" Malik scowled.

"Mr. Bush says we can't go to school there any more," stated Yugi.

"I didn't like the school you three were going to anyways, we'll find some other school for you three to go to," she says.

"I hope the next school is better," replied Yugi.

"We all do..." said Ryou

"School blah blah! It's summer vacation! A time not to think about school! Let's go and play!" shouts Malik.

"Yeah!" Ryou and Yugi shout together.

"Just be careful you three,"

"We will!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The three girls headed to the park and played for hours. Yugi and Ryou played in the sandbox and swung on the swings. Malik, being Malik, played tricks on people passing by. In one of her tricks she actually helped a pair to admit they loved eachother by tripping one of them. When she grew tired of playing tricks on people Malik started a game of tag with Yugi and Ryou. They played until the sun started to set, and as they started to go home Yugi stopped.

"Hey! Look at that star!" she shouted.

"It exploded!" yelled Malik.

"Poor star..." said Ryou.

"Why don't we sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star? We always remember things like this if sing something about it!" Yugi exclaims, "I have this feeling that we'll need to remember this, and I don't mean for school."

"I agree with Yugi on this," said Ryou.

"Yeah."

sssss

When they were done singing, Yugi looked back up at the star.

"You guys, I just remembered something,"

"What?" asked Malik.

"Almost every night we've always looked at that star."

"That is kinda strange, but let's go home, mom's probably worried," Malik stated, turning to go home.

"…Yes, it's pretty late…" Ryou sighed, joining Malik.

Yugi remained silent and looked at the star one last time before joining her sisters. 'I have a feeling something really big is going to happen one day, and it's gonna be because of that star…'

And they walked home, and even though several years passed, they never forgot that star...

To be continued...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) here 1st graders learn what 5th graders would normally learn, a high school education is actually a collage education…and they have a preschool before preschool

(2) baka- Japanese for idiot/stupid/fool (Tokyo dialect- stupid, more insulting in Osaka according to Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

(3)aho- basically the same as (2) (Osaka dialect- stupid, more insulting in Tokyo) and yes, Yugi has a little bit of an attitude, and lets say they live in Tokyo, and Malik is an adoptee from Osaka, Ryou, too

(4) sensei- teacher

Dark Latias: my light is not in the best of moods right now, so don't (not even when she's in a better mood) send a review just to make her life a living hell, her brothers already make it seem like hell is next door

Hikari: constructive criticism is okay, but don't send a review saying how much you loathe it. If you don't like the story at all don't review.

Florence: …Yami…Bakura…and Marik…will be in...the next chapter…

10/13/05


	2. The Two Stupid Groups

Latias: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that that someone else owns that I or the characters in the story decide to mention (like, if for some strange reason, they decide to get sugar high and drunk on Pepsi and A&W Root Beer! Hahahahaha!)

Dark Latias: ;; …you had peanut butter earlier, didn't you?...

Latias: maybe! thank you to everyone who reviewed! and sorry about taking so long, I'm kinda slow with thinking about ideas and getting them typed down is a whole nother story

Review responses

Darkingfire: year? didn't think about that…let's say its between 2500 and 3000, or just any old time after we're 80…

Marowak: the star will be explained, my friend, but you don't have to read this if you don't want to, and good thing you made sure your yamis were not around because Dark Latias is REALLY mad at Salsa for some reason and I DON'T think it was that note she left in my notebook

AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU

**I'd Rather Not Know- Chapter 2: The Two Stupid Groups**

'This planet is weird,' thought a man with spiky, tri-colored hair, as he and his two friends wandered around the city, 'Not that I'm one to talk here, being a Mautrix.' He smirked, 'How did the humans describe us again? Humans with claws, large canines, cat ears, and tails, or as one person put it, a futuristic version of a character off an old 'video game' they called 'Dark Cloud', whose name was Xiao(1). Not that I know what this Xiao person looked like, or what a video game is for that matter.'

"The inhabitants of this planet really tick me off," said his white haired companion, Bakura. "How can the three of you just stand there and be called stupid, or as they put it, 'ludicrous'. Yami, Marik, Seto, are you even listening to me!" addressing the blond, Marik, tri-color, Yami, brown, Seto, haired men beside him, swooshing his white tale back and forth impatiently.

"They're not worth my time and energy," came Seto's simple reply.

"Not counting your opinion, Seto, nothings worth your time," Bakura snapped.

"Patience," Yami said, "Don't forget that our kind lost our home planet several years ago, and not all of us that survived can live without being crowded on the planets Inuida, Luperis, Cardio, and Zoar(2)."

"Besides that, the only big problem here is that they're obsessed with learning every little thing, which I see no point in," rolling his eyes, "Other than that, I see no major problems with this planet," eyeing a dumpster as they passed an alley.

"You just want to get into one of their waste dumps," Bakura spat.

"That too," he grinned, then looked to the side, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

There was a large crowd of people in the middle of the rundown alley they had just walked into. Obviously something was about to happen, but the question was, what? The people here, for the most part, seemed and looked different from the other humans they had met so far. The humans here looked, in general, a little shabbier than the ones that had greeted them when they came and the ones walking around in public. They also seemed to give off a sense of carefreeness, while with the others, it was just business. This group of humans was whispering amongst themselves excitedly. It was apparent that whatever it was they were waiting for was something they looked forward to.

"I wonder what song they'll sing today?"

"Will they read a Fairy Tale for the children and those us older people who can't get enough of them?"

"Where are they!"

Were the most common of the whispers heard by the Mautrix(3). Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion as three female and one male human walked up onto the makeshift stage carrying some items the Mautrix didn't recognize, but suspected were instruments. One of the females, who looked a lot like Yami, but was shorter with amethyst colored eyes, approached the microphone (they didn't know what it was).

"Hello, everybody!" her voice resounded through the entire alley, "How is everyone today?"

In response the crowd cheered loudly. Then, one of the other females, who looked a lot like Marik, stepped up to the mike.

"Okay now, I know most of you know the drill. But for those of you who don't, today is 'Song Day' and we'll be starting with 'All Star'."

There was another cheer, which stopped quickly because they all wanted to hear the group on the stage sing. When the group started singing everyone, except Seto, in the alley became entranced. They sang a few other songs (Breathe, Problem Girl, and Flying Without Wings (4)) and when it all ended the humans burst into applause while the Mautrix, except Seto, just stood in awe.

"…That was-" Yami started.

"Just amazing!" Marik exclaimed.

"Shh!" Bakura snapped, "They're about to say something."

"Well, that's it for today!" the blond haired male of the group said in the mike, "See you all another time!"

"And before you go here's a bit of advice," the female who looked a lot like Bakura said.

The one who looked like Yami stepped up, "There are many different types of ways to define the word stupid. In this world today there are two ways that stand out the most. The stupid that means we're not as technically smart as expected. And the stupid that means that one is morally stupid. The advice is that morals help us in many ways, if we don't have morals to stand close by everyone is usually being troublesome, not able to use their own mind, depressed and many other things. In general, it is better to be below expectances in technical smartness and have a few morals. Well, see ya!"

The crowd dispersed and the humans headed home. The Mautrix were curious, though, and headed to where the band members were currently putting up their instruments. Yami, Bakura, and Marik were each interested in the female that looked a lot like them. Seto, just followed because he had to, it was his duty to keep the other three out of mischief and trouble. Yami decided to approach the group first.

"Excuse me," he stopped there to make sure he had their attention, no point in saying more if he didn't.

"Huh?" the one who looked a lot like Marik looked up and then her eyes widened.

"_ecce! virēs fēlem(5)!_" she shouted and the others looked up and smiled.

"_Koniichiwa_ ,hello," said the Yami look-a-like, "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, we were wondering about your group. We have obtained many 'flyers' on such 'concerts' going on in this area, but none of them mentioned one in the alleys. You sing very beautifully."

The human blushed before answering, "_grātiās agit_. Sorry, though, we are not an official band."

"We dropped out of school a few years back," Bakura's look-a-like said, "because it was too much…"

"No music companies take dropouts nowa days, they're such _caudēs!_ I'm Malik, by the way, who are you?" said Marik's look-a-like.

"Marik,"

"Yami,"

"Bakura,"

"…Seto,"

"I'm Yugi," replied the one who looked like Yami.

"Ryou," said the one who looked like Bakura.

"Joey,"

"Nice to meet all of you," Yami said looking at them curiously, "If you don't have a job in this profession, then what…"

"We can't get real jobs because we dropped out," replied Yugi.

"So we depend on tips given by some of spectators," said Malik.

"Oh," Yami, Bakura, and Marik started to look for extra Earth money for that country.

"_babae!_ Hey! We didn't m-"

"Just take it," growled Bakura, "You're all really great singers, you deserve it."

"Yes-" Marik started.

"There you extraterrestrials are!" shouted a man as he and some others rushed towards them.

"I'd like to extra-terminate his face," Marik muttered, causing the band group to laugh.

"Couldn't come up with better myself!" Malik smiled, which made Marik blush.

The people who were running up to them were all wearing black formal clothes and white sun glasses. One could tell they work for some space business even without looking at the symbol on the left side of their chests, because the afore mentioned clothes were what they all wore.

"You ought to not presently abscond us approximating with the intention of! (6)" one of the men said.

"W-WHAT!" the Mautrix looked very confused, while the band looked like they wanted to scold the 'space heads'.

"It's dangerous to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence!" Malik chided loudly.

"Could someone tell us what in the multiverse he just said!" Bakura yelled at all the humans present.

"Yugi?"

"He said 'You should not just leave us like that!'"

"Finally!" Bakura cackled insanely, "Somebody on this communication damned planet can we not only understand, but can also understand what the communication damned are saying! Hey! You all looked like you were going to continue the argument over the money, if you won't just take it, then stick around and translate what the communication damned are saying! Either way, the translating will be much appreciated!" the look on his face said he wasn't giving them a choice in the matter.

"Bakura, d-" Yami started.

"Its okay," Ryou smiled, "We don't mind, right?"

"RIGHT!"

"You know how to not live severe!" a woman in the space group said, "These four subsist the buck of lowlifes absent in attendance! (7)"

Immediately Yugi translated with a smile, "'You can not be serious! These four are the lowest of lowlifes out there!' That is what they said! Really mean to talk about someone you don't know! Mean, mean, mean!"

"Uh, oh…Yugi had sugar before the concert…and now it's kicking in…" Joey sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Malik asked.

Ryou sighed, "One of your forgetful moments?"

Malik just looked at her in confusion. The Mautrix were confused of Yugi's behavior up till the mention of 'sugar'. They remembered that this 'sugar' substance was said to sometimes make humans act strange. None of them knew yet whether it affected them or anyone else from other planets.

"It really is time to head back to the hotel," the only woman without glasses said, "It's rather late."

"Okay, come on everyone it's time to go," Yami said, "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey, we'll get you all some rooms near ours since you're going to be our translators. No if's, and's, or but's."

"Okay," they all said, them everyone headed to the hotel…

To Be Continued…

AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU

(1)- sorry, I'm going a bit crazy over a game and that's how I think they look like (of course, they're NOT wearing dresses, they're MALES for crying out loud!)

(2)- completely made up, the names are derived from some random words ('cept for the last one, the youngest of my two younger brothers made it up)

(3)- its both singular and plural, Mautri sounds kinda weird

(4)- All Star: Smashmouth, Breathe: Anna Nalick, Problem Girl: Rob Thomas, Flying Without Wings: Westlife(?)

(5)- this is another language, try to guess what language and what they're saying! might not use again, I think some of the 'tenses' are wrong...

(6)- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It makes no sense! Well, it did at first before the original words were mostly replaced by random synonyms; Yugi says the original sentence about 4/5 lines down

(7)- same as (6)

Latias: well, here's this chapter, hope it's okay…

Dark Latias: it takes awhile for us to thing of things to write…

Crystal: and even longer to get them down sometimes…

Florence: …if it takes us longer than a month, bug us to death!...

Latias: ;; maybe not to death…adieu!


	3. Retrieveing Items and Learning of the St

Latias: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dark Latias: if we did, it would show more of Yugi & co.'s personal lives. Like someone getting sick or having a medication…which there is a brief mention of such in the first chapter of volume 5 of the manga (which this is from memory because as of current, we only have 1-4…it's sad…)

Latias: …hmmm…Maro Maro, you confuse me sometimes, but isn't that what we always do to each other? Your questions should be answered in this chapter, when are you going to write a fic on your account? You used to have a bunch…I promise I'll read them!

-----

Latin from last chapter

ecce! virēs fēlem! – Look! Cat men!

grātiās agit – thanks

caudēs – blockheads/idiots

babae! – Hey!

--------

AUAUAUAUAuAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU

-----

**I'd Rather Not Know Ch. 3: Retrieving Items and Learning of the Star**

Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at the hotel with blank expressions. The hotel was very big and fancy. So high you had to stretch your head back to see, and thousands of windows could be seen. It was also very wide (had half of the street to itself, not counting the parking area!), and was grey. Grey wasn't a very appealing color, but hey, at least it wasn't a dreary grey or Barbie pink or any other of those exceedingly bright colors! There was a sign outside that read 'The Mammoth Grey Hotel' (1). The Mautrix noticed their expressions and Marik start to wave his hand in front of their faces.

"Is anyone home?"

Malik snapped out of the stare. "Oh, shitake mushrooms… (2)"

Yugi giggled, still affected by the sugar. "The gates of Hell are going to open! As soon as the bars are bent and the gates break!"

Joey gave her a dark look. "In other words, as soon as we enter those doors…" he muttered.

"Don't think about it, they might have forgotten by now…"

Quirking a brow Bakura asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Ryou looked at him, "The people here don't like us much…"

Angered slightly, not knowing why he was so, Bakura pressed the subject, "And why don't they like you to much?"

"Malik's cat, Prince, once got inside somehow and trashed the first three floors entirely…"

"Angry because some animal trashed the place? It would be one thing if Malik _told_ the cat to do it, but I have the feeling she didn't."

"Oh _prō dī immortālēs!_ (3) PRINCE! I FORGOT PRINCE! I HAVE TO GET PRINCE!" Malik starts to run off to get the cat, but Marik grabs her.

"Calm down a little. You all have a lot of stuff, so how about we drop off the things you have with you first, so you can carry your little bundle of joy and anything else you want from home easily."

"We also need to contact your guardians so they'll know where you are," Yami added.

"You don't have to worry about the guardian part…" Yugi sighed, seemingly calmed now…

Yami gave her an understanding look, "You don't have to talk about it, especially right now. Let's go in, get your rooms, and go to your home to get anything you need…"

The whole time the 'space people' were silent. They knew that the staff of the hotel would not like this. They also knew that they were on a thin line already with the Mautri (4) king as it was, so they would try to reason with the Mammoth Grey staff. The planet of Mautra was gone so its inhabitants that had survived were of the utmost importance, king and his friends or not, but especially so.

Everyone entered the hotel. The lobby was a beige color with Greek-like designs on the walls. The plants were very beautiful, but you could tell they were fake. The chairs and couches were made of expensive leather, beige, like the walls and carpets, but darker in shade. At the front desk, a woman with thick glasses and pale blond hair, sat writing in a little book, probably an account book. She looked up as they approached, and frowned, her brown eyes narrowing upon seeing the band group.

"What are you doing here," a statement, not a question. In response they pointed to the Mautrix. Yami decided to explain.

"We invited them to stay with us because we can't seem to understand what most of you Humans are saying."

"We haven't memorized a bunch of thesauruses like you all," Bakura spat.

The woman sighed, "I can tell from the looks in your eyes you are not going to take no for an answer…they can stay, as long as they don't-"

Malik started screeching, knowing it was about Prince, "Malik will rampage about if Malik cannot have Prince-chan with her! Malik will, will, WILL!"

Everyone looked at Malik blankly, she was clearly not going to be nice to anyone in the hotel if Prince wasn't there. Yugi looked at the woman with hard eyes.

"That is no idle threat, ma'am. Prince is precious to Malik. Malik's reaction to not having Prince might have been slightly different if the hotel didn't allow pets (and also the fact that she just ate something with sugar), but it does, and she wants Prince to be with her. But it's your choice…"

The woman considered her options. To have the owner and the staff of the hotel mad at her, or have the king of the Mautri and his companions mad at her, along with some psychotic teenage dropouts on her tail. It was a no brainer. The Mautri had no home planet, it was their king in her presence, they had inferior technology to the Mautri, and Malik was rumored to have driven every person at the insane ward crazy. She could risk getting fired for letting them in, with or without the insane cat.

"You can bring the cat, but please keep her restrained from destroying the hotel,"

The eyes of the Mautri widened at that statement. Bakura, who had started to drink some wine from a bottle while everyone else was talking, choked slightly.

"PRINCE! A FEMALE cat is named PRINCE!" he half shouted.

The woman looked at him with sympathy, "Don't try to think about it, it will give you a headache."

Bakura and the others nodded, paid for the rooms, and took the band group to their rooms. After everything was put up they head towards the band's home, except for Seto, he stayed in his room.

"How old are you all anyways?" Bakura asked, not wanting to walk in complete silence.

"Joey is sixteen," Yugi answered, "And me, Ryou, and Malik are fifteen."

Joey looked surprised, "Fifteen and sixteen already? Seems like only yesterday you and the others took me in, Yug."

"You all live together?" Yami asked.

"_Hai_," Yugi answered, "Malik, Ryou, and Joey are my adopted sisters and brother."

"Hey, I have a question," Joey said, "About how long has it been since the planet Mautra has been gone? I don't know why I'm asking though, it must be kinda a sore spot to you, you don't have ta answer it"

Yami gave him a wistful smile, "It's not as sore as you my think, me, Bakura, and Marik were only two years old at the time, Seto three. So about sixteen years would be about it."

Ryou looked at them sadly, "Do…do you know what happened?..."

Bakura thought for a moment, "They told us that someone threw a bomb into our sun, taking out our planet with it. They said the explosion could seen for millions of light-years. I believe this planet would have seen it about eight years ago."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stopped, memories of a day in the past hitting them (5). Eight years ago. Last day of school. Talent show. Singing their song. Getting kicked out of school. Going home. Playing in the park. Seeing the star they always stared at explode. Singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to remember. Lingering a bit. Heading home.

Marik looked at them worriedly, "Are you all okay? You like someone just tied bricks to your feet."

Yugi snapped out of the trance first, "Sorry, just remembering the star…when we were younger for some reason, me, Ryou, and Malik always looked at that star that exploded in the sky eight years ago…we never knew why. Then again we almost always seem to know when certain things may have to do with us at some point…"

"Hmm, an interesting talent," Yami mused, "By the way, what is the name of your band group, I don't remember hearing it."

Malik smiled at them and said, "It's called 'Hope's Last Chance'. Don't ask why we called our group that," she winked, "You'll have to figure that out on your own. Weeee're home!" she made a mad dash to the building up ahead of them, if you could call it that.

The apartment complex looked like no one had been living in it for years. The red paint was peeling, the rails were rusted, windows were broken. There was trash all over the place, as well as some other unpleasant wastes. It didn't look like the safest, nor the healthiest, place to live.

"You live here...?" Bakura looked as though he was going to kill the next person who came within his sight. It didn't take long for him and the other Mautrix to figure out why they lived in such a cheap place. It enraged them to think that the Human government wouldn't let them work just because they didn't complete school. No one deserved to live in such a monstrous place.

Joey sent him a glare and grumbled, "Only to have a safe place to keep our belonging and to sleep. They won't let us camp out in the park."

"You call this safe?" Seto snorted, "Looks like it will collapse any second."

"It's stronger then it looks," Malik said, "Besides, who wants to steal from a rundown building with psychopaths like us living in it?"

They went inside and walked down the hallway to room 13. It was a small room with a bed in the middle and a box to the side of it. There was a door leading to the bathroom and a small kitchenette to the right of the bed. Malik blew on a little whistle in her pocket and she, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey started to silently put the items in the box into the backpacks they brought with them. When everything was put away, there were some meows, barks, and thumps as some cats jumped in through the window and a dog came in through the door.

"Princey-chan!" Malik shouted and hugged the brown cat, with started to purr with delight that her human companion was back.

"Hey Flower, Tenshi," Yugi exclaimed as the other two cats started to rub against her ankles and Tenshi meowed to be picked up.

"Cassie, down girl!" Both Ryou and Joey were knocked down to the floor being smothered by Cassie's 'kisses' (6).

Bakura raised a brow, "You know the employees at the hotel are probably _not_ going to like this…"

"Then we'll just tell 'em we don't frickin' care," Marik scoffed cuddling Prince and licking his ear (7).

Yami chuckled at Marik's antics, "Looks like your cats have a bodyguard!"

"Thank you!" Prince jumped out of Marik's arms and on top of Malik's head has Malik went to hug him and Prince then starts licking his face. Everyone else in the room, except Yugi who just smiled, started to laugh at the amusing sight.

"Looks like you have yourself a girlfriend, Marik!" Bakura laughed.

"More like two!" Yami corrected, Marik turning a bright red.

Malik glared at them and hugged Marik tighter, "Don't make fun! Not many are nice to my precious Princey-chan. Prinprin and Malik appreciate it."

Yugi let out a small yawn, "It's getting late, let's go back to the hotel and get some rest," picking up her backpack of belongings and Tenshi. Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking to the hotel…

To Be Continued…

------

AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU

-----

(1) –it was the only thing I could think of!

(2) –got this phrase from Spy Kids, do not own

(3) –heavens above!

(4) –American, Egyptian, Chinese, Japanese, ect…

(5) –they will do this every now and then

(6) –except for Prince I actually have/had animals by those names…Flower – about ten years old, still around…Cassie – was about four or five American Eskimo, dead…Tenshi – was only a few weeks old before he disappeared…the ages mentioned in this note will be their ages in the story, Prince will about three years old

(7) –well, he is a cat-man of sorts

Hai – Japanese – yes/here/okay (?)

Koniichiwa -hello

Latias: sorry for the wait!

Dark Latias: for those who were waiting but didn't make themselves known…

Latias: just don't expect anything ESPECIALLY over the summer, bye bye til next update!

1-19-06


	4. The Past & Playing Games

Latias: here is the next chapter!

Mudd: **Disclaimer**- we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mas: we also do not own anything else that might be mentioned that has a copy right

Dark Latias: try to sue us for claiming ownership, and you'll eat my flames!

Plusy: evil look and if you like flames or are unaffected by them, we'll come up with other means

Latias: ;; - by the way, this fic will eventually be YY/Y, B/R, M/M. it will be mild though, nothing big like a bunch of make-out scenes (not even in the days the fic doesn't list, if you know what I mean). for one, we haven't written anything like that before, two, I can't imagine any of the characters in this fic doing such things, and three, if I did and my dad's girlfriend found out she will be mad at me, and trust me, nobody is safe when she is mad…………………………………………………………………………………………………now on with the fic!

IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Computers have the capabilities of the evilest things……

IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

**I'd Rather Not Know – Chapter 4: Thinking About the Past and Playing Games**

"_Yami!"_

_There was a loud bang and things went black. After a while the young the Mautrix woke up to unfamiliar surroundings._

"_Mommy, where am I?" he asked, scared from all the noise._

_His mother smiled at him sadly, for some reason he couldn't see her face, "You are on one of the ships Crawler was designing…there was an accident…we don't have a home now…the Cardians said those of us that survived can stay with them for now……"_

"_Mommy, what are you t-talking a-about?!"_

"_Our home planet is no more, my prince."_

_The last part echoed in his ears…_

Yami woke up suddenly, sweat covered his entire body.

"Another dream…" he fell back into the bed, breathing deeply, "…Just another dream…"

IRIRIRIRIIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"Morning, ev-er-y-bo-dy!" Yugi had on a big, bright smile as everyone met in the hallway.

Bakura glared at her, "What are you so freakin' perky about at this hour?"

"I looked out the window, the sun is shining, and I heard a few birds singing. Today's going to be nice and sunny!…And I ate some chocolate."

Malik rubbed her eyes sleepily, smiling, "Yugi's Daily Weather Report. Always accurate and always delivered with a smile."

Bakura looked at her skeptically, "Even if it's a storm that could destroy everything in its path? I doubt she would predict that with a smile."

Malik clapped her hands together with zany smile on her face, "Oh yes, even that. Just stay within a ten mile radius of Yugi and you won't have a fear! Everyone is safe from storms with Yugi-nee (1) around!"

"Malik! Stop that, you know it's not true!" Yugi protested.

"But it is! Yugi onee-chan is Bastet's reincarnation!"

Ryou sighed a rested her hand against her forehead, "Malik could you please stop calling Yugi a goddess, the two of you arguing gets annoying after a while."

"So what we gonna to do today?" Yugi asked changing the subject, acting as though nothing had happened.

"How about you show us around the city, the tour we had a few days ago didn't cover too much and we couldn't understand what those…people were telling us about the buildings and places anyways," Yami suggested.

Joey looked thoughtful, "That would be a good idea…"

"Yeah right," Malik muttered sarcastically, "You'd eat all the food givers out of house and home…"

Yugi giggled, "And the nicknames of certain groups of people continues!"

"Very reasonable names, yes! Yes!" Marik shouted suddenly full of much more energy from an unknown source…

Seto watched the group with annoyance. 'We're surrounded by lunatics, and they're already starting to rub off, Marik's insane but he's never been so eccentric before.'

INININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININININ

Yugi was running up ahead of the rest of the group with an excited glint in her eyes. The Mautrix had no idea what the excitement was about, oh well, they'd find out soon enough, was the general thought. The Humans had shown them several places they hadn't noticed or had seen on the first tour and hadn't been able to inquire about them.

They were quite surprised to find that even though they didn't have as advanced technology and a poorer conservation of wild- and plant-life they had a large diversity among every group and the attempts of some groups to conserve the plants and animals. Though it seemed that most of the Humans only cared about learning all they can, and then some. And also didn't care too much for the 'less intelligent' species of their planet (animals, in other words). The group of Humans that they were with them couldn't understand why the others Humans would think like that. It seemed that Humans used to worship animals (or were a very important part of their lives) and animal-like gods or spirits back a long time ago (some no so long ago as others).

They even named a few: Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess; Anubis, a jackal-headed Egyptian god; the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac: the rat, the ox (cow), the boar (pig), the dragon, the tiger, the sheep (ram), the monkey, the dog, the snake, the rooster (chicken), the horse, and the rabbit (these weren't really worshiped, per say, but they were important); and (they said this one with large, wide grins) Bambi, a deer (2).

"Weee're heeere!" Yugi called, snapping them out of their thoughts.

The building was smaller than most of the buildings they had seen in the city, not as well kept, either. Many of the Humans going in and out seemed almost familiar. Through the windows they could see flashing lights and hear strange noises. At the front of the building there was an old battered sign that said 'Arcade' in big bold red and orange letters.

"What in the nine _Kericis_' (3) is that!" Seto grumbled.

Malik glared at him, "_That_ is a building that should be a great historical monument. It has survived hundreds of years of being almost being torn down for, as they call them, 'more useful buildings'."

Yami looked up and studied the Arcade a little more, "I felt that this building was different from the others, now I know part of the reason why. Unlike the other buildings it's been around for more than ten years, according from what we've heard."

"What kind of a place is this 'Arcade'?" Marik asked, cocking his head slightly and his platinum blond cat-like ears perking up with interest. The Humans going in and out of the Arcade seemed to be a rather happy lot, unlike the mostly emotionless Humans they saw on the streets. Similar to the people at the concert that Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey had. In fact, now that they thought about it, the Mautrix could swear that most of them were the same Humans that were at the concert.

"It's a place where people go to play games, mostly arcade games," Ryou explained.

"That might explain why the people here look happy…" Yami mused.

"Want to go in and try some games?" Yugi asked, looking at them pleadingly.

"Okay, okay, but how do you play them?" Marik asked.

"It's different for every game, there's instructions, though," explained Malik.

"Oh, okay," Marik replied.

"Then let's go!" Yugi shouted gleefully.

They all went inside and were soon enjoying themselves, except for Seto, that is. While everyone else was busy having fun, Seto kept an eye on them. Bakura found the fighting games, and was soon beating everyone. Yami went wherever Yugi went to learn about all the different sorts of games; Yugi wouldn't stay at the same game for long. And Marik found the DDR and was immensely enjoying himself while dancing and making faces at the crowd at the same. After what only seemed to be a little while it was getting late and it was time to leave the arcade. Before they completely got out of the door, though, Yugi turned around and waved.

"Valēte! Adios! Adieu! Farwell! Aloha! (4) See you all another time!" she shouted, and the Mautrix were surprised when several of the humans responded.

"Okay, we can go now…yawn…I'm tired…" Yugi said.

And they walked back to the hotel, talking about what they did in the Arcade…

To Be Continued…

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK

(1) -nee/onee: older sister………-chan: a friendly term usually used for girls, pets, and sometimes boyfriends

(2) – at the end I ran out of ideas…I just got Bambi II for Valentine's Day (and they're kind of crazy, what did you expect?) (most of this was written about that time)…and Bambi is a classic… (Edit: of last year…I've been working on this for more than a year! …and most of the time I wasn't thinking about it…baaaad me…)

(3) – Matrix equivalent of Hell

(4) – Valēte: Latin for good-bye, literally 'good-bye you all'

Aloha: Also, for anyone who's confused, I heard somewhere that aloha means both 'hello' and 'good-bye'

Latias: ;; very sorry for taking so long…major writer's block

Dark Latias: and lack of ideas

Florence: …also, for the while…a lack of interest in Yu-Gi-Oh!…and also, working on a one-shot…

Crystal: updates will be infrequent, if anyone has suggestions for future chapters, it would be much appreciated!

Latias: sorry about it being so short…just got tired of letting it sit here…

3/1/07


End file.
